Wales
Wales 'is a member of Team Excalibur, representing Europe with Julian Konzern, Sophie, and Klaus in Beyblade: Metal Masters. His tag-partner is Sophie. He comes from Wales, England. Beyblade: Metal Masters Wales makes his first appearance in the episode: Festival of Warriors, when an anonymous Blader challenges him, in which Gingka and his crew witnesses Wales destroying the other Blader's beyblade in exactly 3 seconds. The second time is in the Festival of Warriors, along with Sophie, where he battles Gingka, Masamune and Yu together with Sophie and Julian and beats them with ease. He next appears alongside Team Excalibur when they face the upcoming team, Wang Hu Zhong. He and Sophie team up to face Chao Xin and Mei-Mei in the first match and defeats them with ease. After Team Wang Hu Zhong is defeated with Klaus' win the team moves to make a face Team GanGan Galaxy. While practicing Sophie and Wales team up to defeat their fellow teammate Klaus with a tag team attack. While outside Julians mansion he and Sophie both witness a battle between Julian and Tsubasa. Wales and Sophie both cut in to help Julian but the match is stopped by Ryuga. In the first match against Team GanGan Galaxy Klaus defeated Masamune leaving Sophie and Wales to win the next match to move on. Tsubasa and Yu are their next opponents and they work well enough together to give Sophie and Wales their first shown challenge. After the match is decided Sophie and Wales are revealed to be defeated, leaving Julian to face Gingka. Though they lost to GanGan Galaxy their are not knocked out of the tournament as they have to lose one more time. This time they face Team Star Breakers of America. During Julian's match with Damian, during the second round Sophie and Wales back Julian to no avail as Damian is able to defeat all of them. He is next seen, again, with Sophie watching the battle between Gingka and Damian in the Championship finals on a television screen. During the launch of Hades City Sophie and Wales turned their back on Julians evil decision and help to defeat Selen and HD Beybladers with Masamune. Wales and Sophie then face their former leader and are easily defeated by him. After their defeat Dashan Wang challenges Julian and during their battle Sophie and Wales are able to convince Julian to Beyblade for good. Beyblade: Metal Fury Wales along with his teammates, Sophie and Julian are seen in the opening of Beyblade Metal Fury. Wales is seen first in episode 13. not much is seen of him. Battles Beyblades 'Grand Cetus WD145RS is Wales's Bey in the Anime series. His beast is a blue whale. Special Moves *'Grand Fleet :' Creates a pool of water that conciels Cetus until it rises from the wirlpool. This move is usually merged with Sophie's "Grand Victoire" to create their conjoint special move "Grand Deucalion". *'Grand Deucalion' : (with Sophie) Combines the special moves; Grand Victoire and Grand Fleet to create a Tidal wave created by both Cetus Beasts. Trivia *It has been shown that Wales and Grand Cetus WD145RS can take a bey apart easily, similar to using a Bey assembly tool. *He and Sophie usually appear together, especially in Tag Battles. *When Wales and Sophie battle Tsubasa in Metal Masters episodes 26 his right eye can be seen. *He is one of the many Bladers in the series with one eye covered. Though in episode 26 of Metal Masters, both his eyes can be seen. *He has battled each and every main character while tagging with Sophie, etc , he has only one time battled alone , but with Anonymous bladers , not main characters . *His name, "Wales" might be a pun on his beyblade Grand Cetus. It also may refer to a country in Europe named Wales. *He is voiced by Hosoya Yoshimasa in Japanese. Gallery Wells.PNG MFE77 049.png MFE77_046.png MFE77_045.png S AND W.jpg|Wales and Sophie. DEFEATED S AND W.jpg|A Defeated Wales and Sophie. MFE98 007.png MFE98 014.png MFE98 018.png|Sophie and Wales defeated by Julian. MFE98 031.png|Sophie and Wales watching Da Shan and Julian's battle. MFE98_046.png wales_1280x1024.jpg Wales_3seconds.jpg|"That's three seconds!" Wales_Cetus.jpg|"Representing England, I'm Wales of the Blue Cetus!" Wales_Cheer.jpg Wales_Deucalion.jpg Wales_Deucalion2.jpg Wales_Restaurant.jpg Wales_GrandFleet.jpg Wales_Sneer.jpg Wales_Tournament.jpg Wales_Tracksuit.jpg Wales_vs_YuTendo.jpg Wales_vs_Random_Guy.jpg Wales_Intro.jpg Category:Team Excalibur Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Team Excalibur Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Big Bang Bladers